Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel B
The SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle is a UNSC firearm used in Halo 2. Introduction The SRS99C-S2 AMB is a variant of the SRS99C-S2 AM and is featured in Halo 2. It is referenced in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx to be the SRS99C-S2 AMB. It is, alongside its Covenant counterpart, the Particle Beam Rifle, the most accurate, and arguably, the most powerful small-arms weapon in both arsenals. Only the M90 Shotgun inflicts more damage per round (or shell in the case of the shotgun). Summary It is a semi-automatic, gas-operated, magazine-fed, long-ranged weapon. It is relatively the same as the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle but with some design and technical changes. It still fires the 14.5x114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) rounds semi-automatically from a four round magazine. It now has a 5x and 10x scope with a real-time display and the user now carries one less magazine. The over-all look and color of the weapon is different and, for some reason, the rounds seem to be a little less powerful(now only being able to kill up to two Grunts in one double-headshot). This could be on account to a decrease in velocity (although this is based purely on speculation). Physical Description And Appearance The SRS99C-S2 AMB is a semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5mm x 114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilzed Discarding Sabot) rounds from a 4 round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the mag and operating system are located in front of the trigger. The magazine does not fit flush. This powerful weapon is gas-operated and therefore must be cocked to load the first round. Once the first round is fired, the gases from the previous round forces the bolt back and forth and continues to do so until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt (although not illustrated in-game) locks back. After a new mag is inserted, the bolt must be pushed forward to chamber a new round. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and moves during operation. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon and possesses a dirt cover. The SRS99C-S2 AMB, having a rifled barrel, is about 168.5cm long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock, everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. The SRS99C-S2AMB has some notable changes from the AM model. First off, it is fitted with a 5x and 10x scope that shows real time images. When looking through it, the scope (Oracle N-variant) seems to be down-graded considering the AM model's scope showed the target's elevation and distance and showed when the scope was leveled. The AMB also has an altered foregrip and stock as well as an altered body. This weapon does not posses a safety and has a frame that serves as a carrying handle as well as a scope protector and a folding bipod located in front of the magazine on the underside of the gun. Changes From The SRS99C-S2 AM *Foregrip, body, and stock has been altered. *The range & elevation indicator as well as leveled indicator has been removed. *The scope now shows real-time images. *Night-vision is taken out, due to daylight missions. Tactics The Sniper Rifle is extremely powerful, but with a small combat load, it is not good practice to use this weapon against weaker enemies (Grunts, Drones). However, the Sniper's penetration capabilities and superb, long range accuracy makes it excellent for killing higher ranking enemies at long range, it is best to aim for the head, which, in turn, disorganizes and demoralizes enemy troops, making combat against a large ground force easier. Campaign Recommendations Try to save it when you need. If you see one or two Covenant standing somewhere, save your sniper ammo and kill them with your secondary weapon (preferably a CQB weapon). A great time to snipe would be if there are lots of Covenant somewhere, then snipe them. They might not notice you until you make ONE shot, so be careful who you shoot. Run in and switch to a secondary CQB weapon and kill the rest. If you are in a large area, find targets who are alone, and snipe them first. If in co-op, have your teammate run forward and attack with a CQB weapon, while you snipe. Multiplayer Recommendations It is best to start out with a sniper instead of a CQB weapon. If you happen to respawn in a high spot, snipe people out, but watch your motion sensor to make sure no one sneaks up behind you and melees you in the back, you could look behind you every now and again to stop this as well or dont stay in zoom for long periods time. Leading a target can be difficult if a player has the sensitivity up to 10, thats why its good to stay on default to have balance movement. you should also keep moving sideways or crouch in a low spot to avoid getting sniped or hit (if you notice oppossing players aim at the head alot). And dont stay In-zoom alot, since the rifle is a stable weapon, you can basicaly get a kill in "No Scope". Just move sideways the enemy is moving and quickly align up and shoot. Jumping and aligning is a easy way to get a kill also. Ammunition The Sniper Rifle has one of the most advanced ammunition types in the game. It uses Armor Piercing, Fin Stabilized, Discarding Sabot rounds. These rounds are large in both length and width, and are equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides of the round, stabilizing its trajectory to results of amazing accuracy, with a hit ratio of 97.3%. These sabots are used to fill in the gap in the barrel to make a plug and are ripped off of the projectile before entering the actual target, their job having been completed. The rounds are described as being made of very hard metal, so they are probably made of a hardened steel or titanium with a hardened core of super dense tungsten. The APFSDS round is an anti-material munition, meaning that it is specifically designed for use against military equipment rather than against other combatants. The round could be used on other combatants depending on their combat system (Body Armor, Energy Shields, etc) It's to be noted that in the Eric Nylund novels the rifle is not limited to a 4 round magazine size. The reason for this in the games is to insure balanced game play. 28 rounds total (4 rounds per magazine) in Halo: Combat Evolved, and 24 rounds total (4 rounds per magazine) in Halo 2 and Halo 3. However, in the Halo: Combat Evolved level Truth and Reconciliation you start with a Sniper Rifle that has a 68 round load. Scope The SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle offers an electronic scope which provides 5x or 10x magnification. While looking through the scope without engaging the electronic magnification, a real-time image is seen. The features of the AM variant have been removed. This scope, the A2, can be adjusted to have 30x magnification or upgraded to the A3 scope. Influence The sniper rifle appears to be heavily inspired by (if not directly copied from) the Barrett .50 caliber rifles (most notably the Barret M82), the M107 sniper rifle, and the South African NTW-20 . Many of the features present in the Halo version are included in both weapons, such as the recoil-dampening piston, the general look of the receiver, the magazine placement, muzzle brake, and many other attributes. In addition, the Sniper bullet (14.5 × 114mm) is an actual rifle cartridge, developed by the Russian Army for Anti-Tank Rifles, Heavy Machine Guns, and Sniper Rifles. However, the real 14.5 mm round has a standard cartridge design, whereas the round used in Halo is an APFSDS round (Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot). Effectiveness Against *Elites: One-hit headshot; Zealots two-hit head shot; Ultra Elites 4-hit headshot. *Grunts: One-hit kill if head shot or body shots on Minor Grunts. *Drones: One-hit kill in all cases. *Jackals One hit kill for head shots and shots through the pistol opening in the shield *Hunters: Aim for the bright orange skin of the body. Successfully hitting this part will bring the Hunter down in one shot. *Brutes: 2 shots - one to knock away a helmet and one for a kill shot. Not effective for body shots. *Humans / Spartans (Multi player: A headshot is always effective unless overshield is present. You can also kill the driver, passenger, or gunner of a Warthog, or the driver of a Ghost. *Flood: A shot to the 'heart' (where there are tentacles protruding from the chest) of any Flood Combat Form will kill them. However a shot to the body is completely ineffective. This varies dramatically by difficulty. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Drones (have animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Trivia *In Halo 2 instead of SRS99C-S2 AMB, SRS99C-S2 AM is put instead. *It was replaced during the Second Battle of Earth by the SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle. *In Multiplayer, a player can win the Sniper Kill Medal by getting a headshot with the SSR99C-S2 AMB. *It is a stealthy weapon but the smoke trails give you away very quickly. *This sniper is deadly on what appears to be concrete. At the right angles you bounce sniper shots of of the ground (only on concrete remember) which can get you some amazing clips. If targets are close but keep jumping, just do some NOscope bouce shots at them. *The Sniper Rifle has a scientific-inaccurate problem: its round flies straight and true, regardless of gravitational pull, humidity, temperature, wind speed, wind direction, and the Coriolis effect (mainly Earth maps). Also, all sniper rifles' rounds fly in an arc fashion, rather than straight across, than many people think it does. The gravitational pull pushes down the round, so the sniper would have to aim a few inches above a target to hit it.Shooter movie Related Articles *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle Images Image:Sniper.jpg|The SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle featured in Halo 2. Sources *''Halo 2'' *''Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx'' Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons